


New Years Resolutions

by grabbymyarse



Category: Day6 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabbymyarse/pseuds/grabbymyarse
Summary: Brian meets his ex boyfriend at a New Year’s Eve party





	New Years Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> In hopes of a brighter and happier year. 
> 
> Happy New Years everyone

Brian never wanted to go to this stupid party, he wasn’t one for socialising. He didn’t really care that it was New Year’s Eve or see the point in celebrating the end of one shitty year and then starting another shitty year. He limited himself to 2 drinks because he had to drive home and no way was he leaving his car at an address he didn’t remember. He didn’t know anyone here expect for Sungjin who had dragged him along and then ditched him to go and do shots. Well he thought he wouldn’t know anyone else until he spotted the all to familiar face of his ex boyfriend. Park Jaehyung. Brian cussed under his breath and immediately turned to face the opposite direction praying to all kinds of gods that Jae didn’t see him. Luckily as he turned around he was met with Sungjin offering him a drink, he shook his head to the drink. 

“Jae is here” Brian said sternly 

“Don’t worry about him” Sungjin replied 

“But what if he sees me and decides to come and talk” Brian was concerned now “you know the break up was bad. I’m not mentally prepared for that to happen” 

“Chill out would you, cant you see he’s surrounded by people he probably won’t even know that you’re here” Sungjin said shoving and entire bottle of vodka into Brian’s hands “drink”

Brian gave in and poured himself a drink. He followed Sungjin around form a while occasionally chatting to random people that would bump into him. Brian had found an empty seat outside waiting for the end of the year to finally arrive. There was still fifteen minutes. 

“Hey you”

Oh god there was that familiar voice, the one he loved yet hated so much. 

“Jae” Brian muttered “what are you doing here?” 

“Partying” he said simply 

“Sorry to tell you but you’re not really partying if your standing here next to me” Brian bluntly said 

“I saw you when you walked in” Jae was staring now “looking as beautiful as always”

“Jae we broke up, please don’t call me beautiful”

“Well you are beautiful so I will keep calling you that” 

“Why are you talking to me? I thought we ended on bad terms”

“I don’t know anyone here except you” 

“Right, because I’m sure you really want to talk to me”

“Brian why are you getting so frustrated?”

“Why do you think?” Brian almost yelled “you accuse me of cheating, have zero contact with me for 5 months and then saunter over here and talk to me like nothing has happened, we’re not exactly what you’d call friends” 

“You’re right there Brian, but can we be the mature adults that we are and have a proper conversation” it was Jae’s turn to be frustrated 

“Fine, I’m listening” Brian sighs 

“I realised when I saw you that I didn’t want to end the year like this, and I’ve been thinking during these past 5 months that I might have been wrong to accuse you of cheating, not let you explain yourself and then kick you out of my house. I hadn’t found the courage to see you and tell you this because I was scared you wouldn’t want to listen. I want to hear your explanation because deep down I know you’d never cheat.” A tear falls from Jae’s eye. 

“I understand why you’d think i might have been cheating on you, I spent so much time away from from you and made up so many excuses, but that was only because I was working on something special for your birthday. I was writing songs for you Jaehyung, expressing just how much I loved you but you never let me give it to you” Brian was crying 

TEN!

NINE!

EIGHT!

“Brian I don’t want to end the year like this” Jae was leaning closer to Brian, their faces almost touching. “I’m sorry Brian, will you forgive me” 

THREE!

TWO!

ONE! 

Jae connected their lips, Brian was reluctant to kiss back but he’d missed the feeling of Jae’s lips against his and couldn’t help himself. So there he was making out with his ex, the first thing he did in 2018 was kiss his ex boyfriend Park Jaehyung and he was 100% fine with that. 

The kiss was messy and sloppy and they were both crying, but it was full of so much love, making up for the past 5 months.

“Of course I forgive you Jae” Brian said resting his forehead against Jae’s “you know I have the cd I was making for you in my car. Wanna hear it?” 

“Yeah, I do” Jae said shyly 

Brian grabbed Jae’s hand and led him to his car. They got in and Brian played the cd, they sat listening, halfway through the song Jae reached over to take Brian’s hand in his. When it finished and the car fell silent Brian could hear Jae’s sobs. 

“I love you” Jae say wiping away his tears “I’m so sorry” 

“Jae it’s okay” Brian says caressing Jae’s hand. 

“Can we go home?” Jae asks 

And by instinct Brian drives to the apartment they once shared. They are barely in the door before Jae pushes Brian against the wall, smashing their lips together once again. Brian pushes Jae back and they stumble over to the couch, Jae falls onto his back and Brian lays on top of him. Jae tries to pull Brian’s shirt off but Brian grabs his wrists to stop him. 

“Not tonight” Brian says leaning down to kiss Jae again “sorry” 

Jae hums into the kiss and instead he decides to run his hands through Brian hair pulling him closer. Brian stops kissing Jae and rests his head on Jae’s chest. 

“I’ve missed this” he admitted 

“I missed you” Jae says softly

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated thank you


End file.
